In an application of video technologies, to ensure that a high-definition video or an ultra-high-definition video is played smoothly, a frame rate at which a terminal plays video frames needs to reach at least 120 hertz (Hz), but a frame rate of video coding transmission can reach only 25 Hz to 30 Hz because of the transmission bandwidth limitation, and therefore, the terminal that plays the high-definition video or the ultra-high-definition video has to interpolate a new video frame between received video coding original frames, to implement frame rate conversion.
Currently, the terminal that plays the high-definition video or the ultra-high-definition video generally first performs motion estimation on the received original frames (that is, motion estimation is performed on each block included in the original frames), and then generates, according to bidirectional motion vectors that are between two adjacent frames and that are obtained through the motion estimation, a new video frame (an interpolated frame) that is interpolated between the two adjacent frames. To enable the interpolated frame to have desirable continuity with the neighboring frames, smooth filtering needs to be performed on the bidirectional motion vectors that are between the two adjacent frames and that are obtained according to the motion estimation, and the interpolated frame is generated according to bidirectional motion vectors that are between the two adjacent frames and that are obtained after the smooth filtering.
When an original frame includes a small-object region, and when smooth filtering is performed on a motion vector obtained after motion estimation is performed on the original frame, a motion vector corresponding to the small-object region in the original frame may be replaced by a background motion vector of the original frame. In addition, currently, there is no method by using which a small-object region in a video frame can be determined, and when the motion vector corresponding to the small-object region in the original frame is replaced by the background motion vector of the original frame, a pixel of the small-object region is absent in the interpolated frame that is generated according to the motion vector corresponding to the original frame, thereby affecting playback quality of the high-definition video or the ultra-high-definition video. A region that is in an original frame and that meets any one of the following features is referred to as a small-object region: an object region of which a proportion to an original frame background is less than a specific value, an object region of which a motion direction is inconsistent with that of an original frame background and of which a proportion to the original frame background is less than a specific value, an object region of which a luminance value is close to a luminance value of an original frame background and of which a proportion to the original frame background is less than a specific value, or an object region of which a motion direction is inconsistent with that of an original frame background, of which a luminance value is close to a luminance value of the original frame background, and of which a proportion to the original frame background is less than a specific value.
In conclusion, currently, when an original frame includes a small-object region, there is no method by using which a small-object region in a video frame can be determined. In addition, when smooth filtering is performed on a motion vector obtained after motion estimation is performed on the original frame, a motion vector corresponding to the small-object region in the original frame may be replaced by a background motion vector of the original frame, which causes absence of a small-object pixel in a generated interpolated frame, thereby affecting playback quality of a high-definition video or an ultra-high-definition video.